Rachel's Rush
by BriGleePena
Summary: Rachel gets signed to Rocque Records, and she finnaly has everything she could ever want. Fame, Fortune, and a new guy who can keep up with her vocally, who is also of Big Time Rush. But can Rachel forget about New Directions and Finn?
1. Chapter 1

**So if you're a loyal reader, you know that my obsessions are BTR and Glee. I have wanted to write a crossover for a while, but I wanted it to be perfect and unique. Well, I think I finally came up with an idea all of you rushers and gleeks will all love! So here is the promo, please review or else I won't write the rest of the story.**

_Rachel Berry. McKinley High looser of today, superstar of tomorrow. _

"I look forward to the day when the paparazzi attack me and I provoke them." Rachel said with confidence.

_Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Four best friends who made it big, now known as Big Time Rush, the most popular boy band of today._

"Were just four hockey players from Minnesota." Kendall admitted.

_Rachel is a fan, what happens when the boys, Gustavo and Kelly come to Ohio for a concert?_

"Mr. Rocque, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be your next star." Rachel said, walking up to Gustavo.

"Kelly, get this little problem out of here before I call security." Gustavo said, not even listening to Rachel.

_And what happens when Rachel saves Gustavo from an accident_.

Big Time Rush, Kelly and Gustavo walked across the street as a bunch of fans were screaming. All of the sudden, Puck came driving down the street, not paying attention to anything but a girl sitting next to him. Rachel stood in the crowd of screaming crowd as she saw her crazy classmate coming toward Gustavo.

"Mr. Rocque, watch out!" Rachel screamed, running into the street, pushing Gustavo out of the way, and getting Pucks attention to stop.

_We all know how Gustavo is, but will he give her a chance?_

"Gustavo has something he would like to say to you." Kelly said, nudging Gustavo.

"Um, thanks for saving my life, if you want something." Gustavo gulped. "Just ask."

_Rachel sings her original song, Get It Right, for Gustavo, and for the first time, he is lost for words._

"Gustavo she's great, you have to sign her to the record label." James said

_Rachel is willing to leave everything behind_

"Rachel, you cant leave New Directions, we need you!" Finn shouted.

"This is all I've ever wanted! And plus you all never seemed to care if I was around or not. Trust me you guys will be fine." Rachel said

"So your just going to leave what we have." Finn asked.

"You mean what we had? Finn, you broke up with me!" Rachel said, she cooled off a little bit, and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"I'll miss you." She said, and with that, she was gone.

_She leaves for LA, and everything is perfect. She lives in the Palm Woods, She is recording some demo's, and one of the Big Time Rush guys may be falling for her._

"You really talented Rachel, I would know, I'm very talented too." James said, taking a seat next to Rachel.

_But can she forget New Directions, and Finn?_

_Find out in Rachel's Rush: a Big Time Rush and Glee Crossover_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are everyone's plans for the weekend?" Mr. Shuster asked. Rachel's hand was the first to go up, while everyone groaned.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked.

"I am going to see the best boy band every this weekend." Rachel said with confidence.

"The Wiggles." Brittany said.

"Um, no." Rachel said oddly. She took a deep breath. "Big Time Rush!" She screamed excitedly. Everyone looked around, confused.

"Who?" Puck asked. Rachel frowned.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shuster asked. No one responded.

"No? Ok guys see you on Monday." Mr. Shuster said. Everyone got up. Rachel watched as Quinn took Finn's hand, and walked out of the classroom. She frowned and walked out.

(With Big Time Rush)

The guys of Big Time Rush were on their tour boys. They were traveling the country and they were at the end of their trip. Carlos and Kendall were arm wrestling while Logan was reading a science textbook and James was just sitting there staring at his phone.

"I can't believe its over." James said in a depressed tone.

"Dude, you and Annie ever saw each other; it was only a matter of time." Kendall said, still arm wrestling with Carlos.

"I can't believe she did it in text." He said even more depressed.

"Maybe this show will help you get your mind off thing." Logan added.

"Ok guys were here, everybody off the bus." Kelly said. All the guys gathered their things and got off. They looked around at the boring sights surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked.

"The Lima Ohio Arena." Kelly said.

(The next night)

Rachel took her seat in the theater. The crowed was filled with hundreds of fans. Many were a little younger than her, and many were her age. The lights went dim and the screech of a speaker filled the arena.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, Big Time Rush." The announced said. The music to their first song, Big Time Rush, began to play. Rachel began screaming along with the other fan girls. As their songs played, Rachel sang along to everyone. She had been a fan for a while. All of the sudden the music to their hit, Boyfriend, began to play.

"How many of you girls want one of us to be your boyfriend?" Carlos screamed. The whole audience began to scream, but Rachel was the loudest. A spotlight began scanning the entire arena. All of the sudden, a bright light hit Rachel's eyes. James came running toward her and took her hand.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"R…R…Rachel." She stuttered, James was her favorite out of the members of Big Time Rush.

"Well Rachel, can I ask you something? Are you looking for a boyfriend?" James asked. Rachel smiled more than she had in a while. He led her up to the stage as the boys began to sing.

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

James led Rachel to a stool they put in the middle of the stage, and gave her a single red rose.

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?  
[Yeahh]  
and there isn't anything they could of said or done  
and everyday i see you on your own  
and i can't believe that your alone  
but i overheard your girls and this is what they said  
looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words  
[to find the right words]  
so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
[something that you've heard]  
i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
but i know i gotta put myself or worse  
See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

.

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
everyday like slum dog millionaire  
bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl i swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend  
i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there  
don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend  
can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your

The boys finished singing. James kissed Rachel's cheek , took her hand once again and led her back to her seat. The rest of the concert Rachel was in a daze.

After the concert she managed to make her way backstage in hopes of seeing the band. She wanted to thank James for everything. Instead of seeing the boys, she saw Gustavo Rocque, the bands record producer.

"He can make me famous!" Rachel said in her head. She walked over to Gustavo who was with a girl who looked like his manager.

"Mr. Rocque, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be your next star." Rachel said, walking over to Gustavo.

Gustavo glanced at Rachel for a brief second as rolled his eyes.

"Kelly, get this little problem out of here before I call security." Gustavo said, not even listening Rachel

"Please, leave before this turns into a problem." Kelly said as politely as possible. Rachel frowned and walked away.

"Maybe I can get their autograph when they leave." Rachel said.

She ran outside to the stage door with the rest of the screaming fans holding posters and markers, hoping for the chance to get their autographs. Within the next hour, them guys walked out the stage door along with Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train.

As the crossed the street, a car came charging at them. Rachel recognized the car and the face. It was Puck, her fellow Glee clubber. She pushed everyone out of the way until she made her way to the front. At the rate Puck was going, he was sure to hit Gustavo

"Mr. Rocque! Watch out!"

**Dun Dun Dun DAHHHHHH! Cliffhanger. Do you want to read the next chapter? Well, if you do, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Rocque, watch out!" Rachel screamed. She ran toward Gustavo as fast as she could and pushed him out of the way. The car came to a sudden stop.

"Berry is that you?" Puck yelled out the car window.

"Puckerman, you almost hit a record producer!" Rachel screamed at him. Puck rolled his eyes and drove away.

"You… you saved my life." Gustavo said, with panic still in his voice. Rachel smiled as Kelly and the boys ran over to them.

"Take my card." Rachel said, handing Gustavo a card with her name, address, and phone number. Security took Rachel away from Gustavo when the band got there.

(Later that night)

Rachel was in her room, singing along to the Big Time Rush CD blasting through her speakers. All of the sudden, she heard her doorbell ring. She walked downstairs and opened the door. To her surprise, Big Time Rush, Kelly, and Gustavo were standing at her door.

"Rachel Berry?" Kelly asked. Rachel shook her head, still in shock.

"Gustavo has something he would like to say to you." Kelly added.

Kelly pushed Gustavo closer to Rachel.

"Um thanks for saving my life. If you need anything." Gustavo gulped. "Just ask."

A huge smile took over Rachel's face.

"Well, you could come inside and listen to me sing." Rachel offered.

"We really have to get…" Gustavo started, but the boys of Big Time Rush hit his back.

"Fine, I'll listen to your song. But we are leaving right after." He said, directing his answer toward everyone. Not just Rachel.

Rachel welcomed them all inside and directed them to her couch. Rachel sat down at the piano in her living room and began to play and sing her original song, Get it Right.

Everyone in the room had amazed expressions on their faces, accept Gustavo, who had a very serious, concentrated look on his face.

"She's amazing." Carlos whispered to James

"She's more than amazing." James whispered, not taking his eyes off of Rachel

When Rachel finished the song, Kelly and the band applauded very loudly.

"Well were gonna leave now." Gustavo said, getting up from the couch.

"WHAT?" Big Time Rush and Kelly said in unison.

"Gustavo, can we talk to you for a minute." Kendall said, directing everyone but Rachel to a corner of the room.

"Gustavo she's great! You have to sign her to the label" James said.

"She's great but she's also pushy. I don't like pushy." Gustavo replied.

"Gustavo are you really going to pass up talent like that?" Kelly asked.

Gustavo stood there for a second, and then began to walk out of the house.

"Um, thank you for your time Mr. Rocque." Rachel said, disappointed.

The band and Kelly followed behind Gustavo, giving Rachel a sorry look.

(Monday, at glee club rehearsal)

"Hey Berry, was the fat guy ok?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Yes, thanks to me Mr. Rocque was fine. He even came to my house after to thank me, along with Big Time Rush." Rachel replied.

"Must have been exiting, having actual humans in your house." Santana said.

"Mr. Shuster, I have a song that I think will showcase my feelings and talent very well." Rachel said.

"Sure Rachel, the floor is yours." Mr. Shuster replied to Rachel.

Rachel got out of her seat and got in front of the class.

_Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
End up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine  
You can do it  
Stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight._

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

[Verse 2]  
Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder.  
Fight the fight together.  
Take it to the top.  
We've got the winning team.  
It's your moment.  
You can own it.  
It's the American dream.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

All day.  
All night.  
The camera's on and it never lies.  
You're under  
The spotlight.  
Twenty-four seven til the end of time.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

You wanna be famous.

Your song is on the radio.  
Hot rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Pop-arazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet.  
Thinking big ain't failed you yet.  
Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best.

Clapping came from the Glee club door. Gustavo, Big Time Rush, and Kelly stood at the door.

"Oh my god its Big Time Rush." Tina said.

"Um, how may I help you guys?" Mr. Shuster asked the guests.

"We would like to speak to Mrs. Berry alone." Gustavo said.

"Of course, come on guys lets go to the auditorium." Mr. Shuster said to the rest of the glee club.

When the whole glee club left, Rachel turned to Gustavo, Kelly, and the band.

"Rachel, how would you like to take a shot at the big time?" Gustavo asked.

Before their eyes, Rachel was fainting.


End file.
